Unbreakable Patches
Unbreakable Patches is a character and merchant in Dark Souls III. He is voiced by William Vanderpuye, who also voiced Patches in Dark Souls, Amnesiac Lapp in Dark Souls III, Patches the Hyena in Demon's Souls, and Patches the Spider in Bloodborne. Description Patches wears the Black Leather Set and wields a Winged Spear along with a Twin Dragon Greatshield. Plot As in previous Souls games, Patches attempts to fool or otherwise deceive the player into performing various actions which will allow Patches to attempt to kill them, in the aim of 'looting' their bodies afterward. Patches can be first encountered in the Cathedral of the Deep, after taking the elevator up near the entrance to the Deacons of the Deep boss room. He will be standing next to a bridge wearing the Catarina Set, attempting to trick the player into believing that he is a knight of Catarina and that he has spotted treasure on the other side of the bridge. Upon reaching the middle of the bridge, a cutscene occurs where Patches will lower it in an attempt to have the giants kill the player. If they have already killed both giants, he will scold them for doing so. When the player returns to the area where they initially encountered Patches, they will find that the bridge is still lowered but that he has moved to the other side, removing the armor in the process. In order to reach him, the player will have to make their way up to the rafters of the cathedral and drop down, this is the same path taken in order to reach Rosaria. Upon talking to Patches, he will act as if he has never met the player before. Upon confronting him about the matter, he will claim that the armor possessed him, and he will grant the player the "Prostration" gesture and a Rusted Coin as way of apology. After this, Patches will become a merchant. Patches can be encountered later at Firelink Shrine, or make his first appearance here if the player raised the bridge from Rosaria's side without encountering Patches. If the player enters the tower adjacent to the shrine (the one which requires the Tower Key) and takes the elevator to the top of the belfry, Patches will close the gate and lock it behind the player. Returning to the gate and talking to Patches will cause him to taunt the player, stating his intention to loot the player's corpse when they die in the tower. The only way out is to reach the bottom of the tower by dropping down onto the coffins (Spook or Silvercat Ring will help) that stick out of the wall, or by using a Homeward Bone. Upon returning to the initial meeting place, the player can re-open the gate but Patches will be gone; he will have relocated to the upper level of the shrine, on the right side near the Giant Tree (the player may need to leave and re-enter the area, triggering a loading screen in the process, to cause him to spawn there). If the player confronts him here and refuses to forgive him, he will reward them with a Rusted Gold Coin and will now act as a merchant. Should the player have not encountered him in the Cathedral of the Deep, he will also teach "Prostration" here. Upon reloading the area, talking to Patches will reward the player the "Patches squat" gesture. Talking to Patches will reveal that he and Greirat of the Undead Settlement are acquaintances. If the player has sent Greirat to pillage Irithyll of the Boreal Valley, Patches can be asked to save him. If the player has not purchased the Catarina set from Patches, and tells Patches about Greirat's whereabouts, Patches will disappear from Firelink Shrine. Upon beating an area boss, both Patches and Greirat will return. A similar event occurs if Greirat is sent to pillage Lothric Castle; the player can choose to tell Patches of this, and he will leave Firelink until an area boss is defeated. Upon his return, he will sell a Hidden Blessing. Wares Drops 100px | Guaranteed |Winged Spear (Dark Souls III) Winged Spear | Winged Spear (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed |Pierce Shield (Dark Souls III) Pierce Shield | Pierce Shield (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed |Catarina Helm (Dark Souls III) Catarina Helm | Catarina Helm (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed | res4 = Siegward's questline |Catarina Armor (Dark Souls III) Catarina Armor | Catarina Armor (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed | res5 = Siegward's questline |Catarina Gauntlets (Dark Souls III) Catarina Gauntlets | Catarina Gauntlets (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed | res6 = Siegward's questline |Catarina Leggings (Dark Souls III) Catarina Leggings | Catarina Leggings (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed | res7 = Siegward's questline |Horsehoof Ring | Horsehoof Ring.png 100px | Guaranteed }} Dialogue Notes * Attacking Greirat will cause Patches to become hostile. * If Patches is sent to save Greirat or loot Greirat's remains and the player has no bosses remaining to defeat, it is impossible for Patches to return to Firelink and sell his wares in that playthrough. Owners of The Ringed City DLC, however, can revive Adjudicator Argo and thus reset the Halflight, Spear of the Church boss. Defeating this boss will cause Patches to return. * If Greirat is sent to pillage before Patches arrives at Firelink, he will be unaware of Greirat's absence, thus making it impossible to save Greirat through these means. Trivia *Patches sells exactly two shotels and one parrying dagger. This may be a reference to Knight Lautrec of Carim, a character that Patches crossed in the original Dark Souls, and who uses the same number of the aforementioned items. *"Unbreakable Patches" is a reference to his survival throughout every Souls game directed by Miyazaki. Gallery Disguise.jpg|Patches disguised as Siegward Reveal.jpg|Patches reveals himself patches.jpg|Patches in the "Patches squat" gesture at Firelink. Videos Footnotes pl:Niezłomny Łata